Of Moonlight, Plushies, and Accidental Kisses
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: All Ruko wanted was to put these thoughts about Taya to rest and go to sleep. All Taya wanted was his monocle back. What happens when Taya decides to confront Ruko one night upon the balcony? Boarding School AU!


Konichiwa and Hajimashite! It's japaneserockergirl here with a new Vocaloid/UTAU fanfiction! Man, I haven't published one of these in a _while!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I, japaneserockergirl, do not own the UTAUloids you see here. Or the ones you don't. Everyone ©UTAU

**Title:** Of Moonlight, Plushies, and Accidental Kisses

**Characters: Ruko Yokune**, **Taya Soune**, **Teto Kasane**, **Ted Kasane**, and Luna Amane.

**Summary:** All Ruko wanted to do was put these thoughts about Taya to rest and sleep. All Taya wanted was his monocle back. What happens when Taya decides to confront Ruko one night upon the balcony?

**Pairing(s):** Taya x Ruko (because hermaphrodites _rule!_)

**NOTE:** Characters' names that I put in bold indicate that they play a major role in the fanfiction; characters names that I leave in regular print only play a minor role (usually one where they do not speak).

Character 1 x Character 2—romance/love

Character 1/ Character 2—familial/bromantic

---------------

**Blue **hair that glowed ethereally at night. Bright, golden eyes sharpened with knowledge. Beautifully effeminate features. It was all these things that made Taya Soune the most attractive man Ruko had ever met. Of course, she would never admit that to his face. Taya was her rival in just about everything at the academy—well, except actual _academics_, but that was just because Ruko was lazy—and admitting your rival was more than dirt to you was just plain wrong.

However, she couldn't help it. Nowadays, Ruko often found herself wondering what he thought whenever she saw him under the cherry blossom trees. He would stare blankly into the blue skies, his eyes glazed over as he thought. Was he contemplating about life? What his purpose was in it? It would be an understatement to say that Taya was practically a genius, and all his thoughts were focused on science and math and all that other intellectual stuff. But did he ever think about normal guy stuff, like girls? Or sports? Or maybe--

"Ugh, what are you _saying_?!" Ruko cried, turning in her bed as she tried to stop the flow of thoughts. She pulled the covers over her face to hide her furious blush. It wasn't _her_ fault that he wanted to be alone all the time. _That's right. It's _his_ choice, not mine. I mean, who cares what he thinks?_

The girl had been trying to get to sleep all night, but it was practically impossible. Lately, Taya seemed to be the _only_ thing she could think about—whether she wanted him to be or not. It was such a struggle to close her eyes at night nowadays, her mind always bubbling with questions. She was really starting to miss all those pleasant mid-afternoon naps and long slumbers she used to enjoy.

Ruko took a deep breath. "Okay, Ruko. Forget about _him_. Just think about sleeping cats…" She began to imagine her cat back home, Kira, a small tabby with black fur and a white spot under its chin, curled up in its basket. It purred softly as it sleep, its belly rising and falling with each breath. Rising and falling. Rising and falling…. (Ruko felt her eyelids get heavy…)Rising… (They were slowly closing…) and falling…Rising…

_TAP!_

Ruko's eyes shot opened for the millionth time that night. Just when she was starting to fall asleep! She forced herself to calm down. It was probably just the wind or something. _Just focus on sleeping…_

_TAP!...TAP! TAP! _

Okay, now she knew it wasn't just the wind. But where the hell was that noise coming from? Oh, well, she thought, it didn't matter; she could just ignore it.

_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Ruko shut her eyes tighter. _Sleeping, just sleeping…_

_TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!TAP!_

Ruko groaned and heaved herself out of bed. It wouldn't hurt to go and check. Something told her she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyway. The black-haired girl made her way to the balcony, tiptoeing past her sleeping roommate, Luna Amane. Ruko looked out the glass screen door. Suddenly, a large stone smacked against the screen, creating a small dent in the glass.

"The hell?" she muttered. Whoever had thrown that had some good aim.

Ruko opened the door, allowing the chilly autumn wind into her bedroom. Shivering, Ruko pulled the blankets more tightly around herself, then stepped onto the balcony, the breeze ruffling her lengthy hair. She looked down. There she found the very blue-haired boy she had been trying to get out of her head all night. Ruko smirked at the irony, but she knew she should have seen it coming. Taya had probably had enough of Ruko using him as target practice.

"If it isn't Taya Soune," she sneered. She casually placed her elbow on the bar of the balcony, her face resting in her cupped hand. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know full well why I am here," he shot back. Another cold breeze whistled through the trees, and Taya had to cross his arms to keep warm. He hated the cold and he usually wouldn't expose himself to anemia, but Ruko had pushed him too far this time.

Ruko smirked. It was time to have a little fun. "What?" She put her hand over her ear and leaned forward slightly. "I can't hear you over the wind."

Taya scowled. This was no time for her to be messing around like this. "I said you know full well why I am here!" he hissed quietly. He couldn't risk getting caught near the girls' dorm, especially this late at night. Not only would everyone brand him a pervert for the rest of his life, he would get _expelled._ And returning home was _not_ an option.

But, as usual, Ruko had to make things so difficult for him. "_What?!_" she shrieked.

Taya flinched, glancing around nervously to make sure no one heard. Thankfully, the only response to Ruko's scream was the rustling of the trees' leaves. "I _said_—oh, forget it! I am coming up there!"

He leaned the ladder he had taken from the school shed against the balcony. Taya had figured Ruko would pull something like this, and had come prepared. He climbed up, hoping no one was awake to see him. Once he reached the top, Taya glared furiously at the red-and-blue-eyed girl.

Ruko was unnerved by her rival's proximity, his hot breath on her face. He looked so much more glorious up close…A small blush made its way to her cheeks, and Ruko hoped Taya would assume it was due to the cold.

"You were saying?" she asked, her mask up once more.

"Look, Yokune," Taya stated, trying to keep his anger under control. "I just want my monocle back. So if you could be kind enough —"

"Why do you always talk like that?" Ruko teased. She had no idea where the monocle was, but there was no way in hell she was going to let this opportunity to mess with Taya pass just because of a mere technicality. Well _that_ and she was a _little bit_ curious…

"Talk like what?"

"Like _that_. All sophisticated and stuff."

"It is because that was how I was raised. Now could you please hand over my monocle?"

Ruko frowned. Suddenly, she didn't feel like messing with Taya anymore. After all, she knew that Taya didn't necessarily get along with his family, mainly because they didn't think he was 'perfect' enough, and bringing them up probably brought Taya nothing but pain. "Y'know, they're not here," she said softly, "Your family, I mean—"

"Quit changing the subject!" Taya snapped, but both of them knew it was no longer about the monocle. He was starting to regret letting Ruko in on his personal life. Yet, at the time, he had been feeling vulnerable and needed someone to vent on (why he chose Ruko as that someone was beyond him). It had been during Family Weekend, when family members of students came to visit. Taya's family, as usual, had been absent. Ever-so-nosy Ruko wanted to know why. Finally, after a week of nagging, he finally confided in her—his family _never_ came to see him.

And being reminded of his family only made Taya feel even bitterer. But he couldn't find the ability to resent Ruko for it. He had become accustomed to her presence, to her teasing, to her need to defeat him. As much as he hated to admit it, Ruko was the closest thing he had to a friend.

"I apologize for yelling, but could I please get my monocle back?" he inquired, but with much less conviction than before.

Ruko's silence made Taya uneasy. He wanted her to say something, anything, even if she just cursed at him.

"Why won't you answer me? Why won't you give it back?" he asked weakly.

Ruko's bangs fell over her eyes as another blush formed on her face. "Because…you look better without it."

* * *

**"Teto**, I don't see it here," Ted whispered as he fumbled though the bushes in the dark. He swore under his breath when he cut his finger on a thorn.

The male Kasane had been rudely awakened from a pleasant dream by his sister, who had insisted he help her find her French bread plushie. She had been playing with it during lunch—and by 'playing', he knew she meant _chewing_—and had left it near the trees by the girls' dorm. It wasn't until several hours later, at _one in the morning_, that she had finally realized that it was missing. Ted had tried to get out of helping her, but Teto had played the blackmail card. Now Ted was digging his nails into the dirt, shivering against the cold, and trying desperately to find the plushie without getting caught. He was starting to wonder if keeping his crush on Momo under wraps was worth it.

"Did you find it?" Teto asked, tearing through the shrubs. Ted noticed a twinge of desperation in her voice. Man, she really loved that plushie.

"No—"Suddenly, Ted felt something soft brush against his nearly-numb fingers. He caressed the item. "Wait." He frowned when he realized what it was. "Teto, how many times do I have to tell you not to _bury_ your toys? You are _not_ a chimera!"

Teto pouted. "I _am_ a chimera. And I didn't bury anything!"

"Oh, really? That what's _this_?" He ripped the plushie from the ground.

"Breadie-chan!" Teto snatched the plushie and hugged it lovingly.

Ted smiled. Despite the trouble she got him into sometimes, Ted was _always_ glad to see Teto happy. "Well, maybe now I can—"

"I _said_—oh, forget it. I am coming up there!"

The twins jolted where they sat, as their hearts hit their throats. Had they been caught? But once they registered the voice, they realized that it hadn't been talking to them. And it had sounded a lot like Taya Soune…no, it couldn't have been him. Taya never yelled, let alone broke the rules. The twins peeked from behind the bushes. There, under the light of the moon, was the bluenette climbing a ladder to meet Ruko, who was standing on the balcony.

Teto squealed. "Aw, they're meeting in_ secret!_ That's so romantic!"

Ted snorted. "Taya Soune and Ruko Yokune? A couple? Next thing you're going to tell me is that that Luna's bunny ears are real!"

"Well, they could be!"

"What could be? Luna's bunny ears being real or Taya and Ruko being a couple?"

"Both. I mean, they feel so soft and warm, and look at those two!" She gestured at the scene before them.

"You do realize you're talking about the girl who used Taya as _target practice_ in archery, right? Do you think Ruko'd want to shoot Taya's ass if she liked him?"

"Maybe they're tsunderes**(1)."**

Ted laughed. Tsunderes? Taya was the calmest person he knew, and Ruko was a total romantic. More like a kuudere**(2)** and a dere-dere**(3).**

But there were bigger issues at hand than just secret rendezvous. How was he and Teto supposed to get back to their rooms? Teto couldn't sneak back into hers with _Romeo and Juliet_ there on the balcony, and it was only a matter of time before they got caught. And ever since the Kagamine twins started going out, the possibility of him and Teto being seen as a couple had become very likely.

Ted spotted the bushes around the dormitory building. If Taya and Ruko were as into each other as Teto claimed, maybe they could run to the side of the building and hoist Teto up into a nearby window. From there, Ted could hurry back to his room.

Ted whispered all this into Teto's ear. She protested at first, saying she wanted to see if Taya and Ruko kissed, but eventually complied after he threatened to throw 'Breadie-chan' into the shredder. The two sprinted through the dewy grass. Ted flinched with every crunch their feet made, praying that Taya and Ruko didn't notice.

As they drew closer to their goal, however, Ted's heart began to swell with hope. They _would_ make it! Unfortunately, he had been so happy that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and tripped over the ladder!

* * *

**"_What_?"** Taya asked in total disbelief. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as they turned a vibrant red. His heart skipped a beat, and it took all his energy not to topple over.

Ruko shuffled awkwardly where she stood, studying the ground. "I said you look better without it."

"I know what you said, but…why?" Was Ruko teasing him in hopes of getting a reaction? To reveal something blackmail worthy? It wouldn't be the first time someone had. But part of him _wanted_ it to be a compliment, wanted someone to acknowledge him as something important.

Ruko herself wasn't sure why she had told Taya that. It wasn't like her to give him compliments like that. Yet, she had to admit that she was telling the truth: he looked so much more…his age without the monocle, less restrained. But she couldn't find the courage to say that out loud. Who knew what the repercussions could be if she did?

_But would they as bad as I think they are?_

"I…I don't know why," Ruko said finally.

An awkward silence. Taya cleared his throat.

"Well," he replied softly, "Regardless of how good I look without it, I need that monocle to see."

Ruko blinked, momentarily confused, then laughed. In all that drama, she had forgotten that she had been pretending to have Taya's monocle. "I don't even have it."

"Yes, you do. Don't play dumb with me, Yokune," Taya snapped, getting annoyed again. Was that compliment she gave him just a distraction? He should have expected that from Ruko, but he was disappointed nonetheless.

_But why? What does it matter what she thinks?_

"I swear, on my cat's grave, that I did not take your old-man eyeglass."

Taya chuckled at the phrase 'old-man eyeglass', shaking his head. He had to say, he was pretty impressed with Ruko's evasion skills. "Fine then, you win. I'll just order another one—"

Suddenly, the ladder jerked, then fell backwards. "Whoa!" Taya cried, trying to grab onto the balcony. Unfortunately, his fingers missed the security of the bars by an inch as the ladder continued its descent. He closed his eyes as he braced for the hard, painful impact.

"No!" Ruko's hand shot out and grabbed Taya's. The bluenette felt his heart leap in his chest at the sudden gesture. With surprising strength, Ruko yanked the boy away from the ladder, which hit the ground almost soundlessly. She then wrapped her free arm around his waist as she hoisted him up.

Unfortunately, that strength worked against her once she had done so, allowing Taya to crash into her. They both fell to the ground, their lips pressing against each other.

And suddenly, it became clear to Taya what this whole rivalry—the insults, the competitions, the decision to come visit Ruko that night—was all about. He eased into the kiss, tilting his head slightly to capture her lips better. Ruko was surprised to find herself kissing back, ignoring that voice in the back of her head yelling that Taya was the enemy. They broke from the kiss, just staring at each other in newfound appreciation, before swooping in for another one.

And even though, if asked about it tomorrow, he would deny it to hell and back, Taya really thought that Ruko was a good kisser. Ruko could say the same about Taya.

"See what you did!" Teto hissed. She jabbed Ted in the side. "You ruined their moment!"

"Ow!" Ted rubbed his sore side. "Teto, I don't give a flying French bread what 'moment' those two were having. I just want to go to bed." He was tired, his leg and ankle were throbbing, and his nails and hair were a mess.

This was one seriously messed up night.

**------------**

**Footnotes:**

1 A tsundere is a person who is very tough and aggressive, but with a caring side deep down within them. This term is usually used on females.

2 A kuudere is a person who is calm, cool, and collected…or so it would seem. However, if presented with the opportunity—or the right person—they can be _very_ loving.

3 A dere-dere is a very kind, romantic person. They are usually very emotional.

A/N: Dammit, I wanted to be the first one to write a Taya x Ruko fic! But I guess the old saying is true: You snooze, you lose. But I have to give the person who wrote the first fic props. It was pretty good! I just hope you enjoyed my fic just as much as theirs. And don't forget to review! Because constructive criticism makes the world go round!

japaneserockergirl


End file.
